


Sailing on a starry night

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master still finds it extraordinary to leave the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing on a starry night

The Master was very reluctant to do this. He had gotten used to being able to come out of the TARDIS again, but for the Doctor to suggest that they go near a large body of water? That was a little too much. If he fell in, he would be completely immobilized, if not dead. He did not want to jeopardize his new freedom by destroying the machinery that kept him alive.

The way the Doctor looked at him had made him want to change his mind, however. His heart gave a poignant twist when he looked at him, for the Doctor looked as excited as he had been when they were young boys, when he was Theta Sigma and the Master was Koschei.

The Master never did well on adventures, and didn’t belong here. But if this made the Doctor happy, he would always do it.

They were on a boat together now, sailing under a starlit sky. The Master was thankful for the lack of large waves, but it was still hard to get used to being on such an unstable surface. He positioned himself in the middle of the boat, trying not to look at the water outside.

“It’s not that bad, Master,” the Doctor murmured from behind him, and the Master jumped a little. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder. “Come along.” Reluctantly, the Master followed behind the Doctor, taking hold of the railing of the boat as soon as he got to the edge. He looked at the floor, avoiding the water.

“You’re not going to fall in there. I promise,” the Doctor said. “I’ve taken you to see stars, but nothing like this. Look straight ahead.” The Master hesitated, but after a moment, he obeyed. He let his eyes take in what was in front of him, and he breathed in a little, trying to absorb it.

It was beautiful. The Master could not get enough of stars lately, after having been contained in the TARDIS for so long. And this? This was twice the usual amount. He could see the stars in the water and the sky, and it put him at peace to watch them shine. When he turned back to the Doctor after a long moment, the Doctor was smiling. Their voices were quiet when they spoke.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”


End file.
